Taste
by Jules7
Summary: Having fun with flavors. Second in a series. Ron/Hermione


TITLE: Taste  
  
AUTHOR: Julianne Thomas  
  
RATING: R/NC-17  
  
1  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Anything in this story that you recognize is the intellectual and creative property of JK Rowling. I own nothing and do not claim to.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Naughty, naughty Jules. Second in a new series  
  
I'm calling "Senses"—five parts and an epilogue. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
"You taste like vanilla."  
  
Startled, I look up into Ron's sparkling blue eyes. He's grinning down at me, the sun outlining his tall form before me. I hoist myself onto my elbows and squint up at him. "What?"  
  
He drops onto the blanket beside me and lays his hand on my thigh. "You do. Your skin tastes like vanilla. See?" He leans in, and I feel the wet slide of his tongue across the curve of my shoulder. My breath catches in my throat as Ron lifts his head, his face glowing with delight. "Vanilla."  
  
I shift a bit so I'm sitting facing him. "Vanilla lotion. You like it?" Ron's smile is my only answer. He wraps his arms around me and tugs me down onto the blanket, curled into his side. The late afternoon sunshine dapples our backyard, golden and warm as it sweeps over our skin. Ron is hot beside me, and he smells like cologne and sunlight and musk. Intrigued, I lift my head and meet his eyes before lowering my face to the side of his neck.  
  
One slow, long lick up the column of his throat, and he's gasping for air.  
  
I reach down and clasp his hand, pulling him up and after me into the house. I've had a wicked idea, one that'll—hopefully—drive Ron wild.  
  
In the kitchen, I reach into the refrigerator and pull out a lime. I grab a knife and a bottle of tequila from the back of the counter. Turning to face Ron, I wink.  
  
"Let's play a game." I set the lime on the counter and slice it deftly into pieces. Pouring tequila into two shot glasses, I move to stand in front of Ron. "Open your mouth."  
  
I slip a slice of lime into his mouth, fruit side out. Then, offering him a sexy smirk, I down the tequila shot in my hand, lick a path up Ron's chest, and stand on my toes to suck the lime from his mouth. When I finish, I meet Ron's gaze.  
  
He is bewildered, intrigued, and, I'm delighted to note, more than a little aroused. "What was THAT?" His voice is warm, husky, and I smile.  
  
"Body shots. It's a Muggle thing I picked up a while back. See, you take the tequila, shoot it, and then…" Ron seems to have gotten the idea—he's reaching for a shot glass. I pop a lime slice into my mouth and watch as he swallows the shot and whirls me around to drag his tongue across the nape of my neck. Turning me again, he grabs the lime with his lips. He sucks a moment, and then plucks the fruit from his mouth and claims mine.  
  
The kiss is hot, deep, wet. A fire rages inside me, and I press myself closer, running my hands up and down his arms. We part for air, and I pour another shot.  
  
"Hermione…" Ron watches as I shoot and drop to my knees, taking a mouthful of his taut stomach, sucking the skin before rising and biting into a lime. He groans and yanks off my tank top. On his next shot of tequila, he licks between my breasts, and I cry out at his hot breath moving over my painfully sensitive skin.  
  
Several shots later, we're rather tipsy and quite naked. Ron pulls me into his arms, and I feel him hot and hard against my belly. I'm already more than ready for him, and I slide onto the counter and open myself to him. We make love hungrily, our bodies sliding together and our mouths fused together. Ron swallows my cries of completion as he pushes me over the edge, following after me with a low groan.  
  
We slump on the counter, recovering our ability to breathe. After a moment, he laughs. I nudge at him with my shoulder. "What?"  
  
He looks into my eyes, his expression tender and loving. "I was just thinking…I was craving something salty earlier. I'm completely satisfied now."  
  
I grin, looping my arms around Ron's neck. "Glad I could be of service."  
  
He scoops me into his arms and holds me close against him. "Ah, my love, you satisfy all my cravings." I laugh as he carries me toward our bedroom, ready to work on satisfying a few more cravings.  
  
--END-- 


End file.
